Songs of a lifetime
by Ebony Grace
Summary: After the war Harry, living up to the expectations of being the wizarding worlds savior, flees to the muggle world to build a new life for himself doing something he's always loved to do- sing. Unfortunately he can't run from his past for ever…
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so it is now four days to my birthday so I decided to post this little song fic of mine. I originally thought of this while listening to music with my friends. And to be honest most of these songs are not of the kind I would listen to of my own free will. But somehow I still managed to get inspired. **

**Anyway this fic is all ready written out and will be four chapters including epilogue, one for every day until my B-day.**

**I'll also be dedicating this fic to my friend Megan though I doubt she'll ever read t****his.**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but The book fairy promised me Draco for my birthday…(that was a good dream). Also the song used is originally ****Light Of Day, Day Of Darkness by Green Carnation**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Glaring lights

Raging fans

And rabid reporters

This was his life

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

To think. Only a few years ago he would have abhorred every second of this.

It's strange how a person can change so drastically.

But then again, perhaps it was to be expected.

A change of scene, of profession, of world, of _life._

So much change would do that to a person right?

~o~

Sometimes he still thought about his other life.

Wondering how things would have been, had he stayed.

Wondering about the ones he'd left behind in a quest for his own future.

Sometimes,

Just before he once more stepped into the limelight,.

When people could be found running around in a frenzy, gyrating around him and the others, as they frantically tried to get everything just right,

He would catch himself thinking.

_What if_

But then he would find be on that stage,  
>his bandmates at his side,<p>

his muse, the red thread that stayed his course, standing right behind the screen as she watched him, rooting for him from where she waited backstage.

While in front of him and all around him his public, his _fans_ waited with baited breath for the first notes of music to sound.

Then,

As he started to sing he would once more remember,

_This was his life_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_A vision, a call_

_In times before my fall_

_In life before I became_

_I dreamt I was insane_

_I saw the unseen_

_I heard the unheard_

_I rode the sky above the earth_

_I felt the breeze of the world_

_I walked along_

_I should have retrieved_

_What was real as a merry blue sky_

_Was long gone within of me_

His old life was over.

It ended the day that he fulfilled his given destiny.

He had nearly died that day.

He had been in the hospital wing for a week, in coma for three of those days. The other four were spent thinking.

Thinking of what he wanted in his life.

_Four days_ to figure out how to make his life his own.

_Crimson tide_

_Wave of lost time_

_Scenario of a velvet blue sky_

_I dreamt about day_

_But I lived in the night_

_I looked and I saw_

_That in my dream I was free_

_Red turned blue_

_White became black_

_The daylight erased the shadow of me_

It hadn't been as hard as he'd expected.

In fact it had ridiculously easy once he had made up his mind.

_Insanity reached_

_Whispering voice_

_The sky above the stars_

_The wind below the moon_

_The light created shadows_

_The dark beyond the eyes_

_I sat before myself_

_I looked above below_

A month it had taken.

A month to tie up all loose ands.

A month to say his silent goodbyes to all he held dear.

A month spent lulling everyone into a false sense of security, pretending that everything was fine. That he accepted all the choices that others had made and thrust upon him. That he was happy being the ministry's poster boy.

Pretending to be a shepherd for the sheep, while secretly being but a sheep himself.

No one saw the puppet cut his strings.

_Doves and birds, grass and trees_

_Where was all I used to see?_

_Why am I not_

_What I used to be?_

_I embrace_

_My living self_

_I see the unseen_

_I hear the unheard_

_I learned the secret_

_But not before I learned_

_Night divide day, day erase night_

_Light of day, day of Darkness_

Hardest had been leaving his friends , his family, his pillar of support.

For so long they had stood beside him when he most needed them and even when he thought he didn't, when he pushed them away in spite.

They always stood by him, because they knew that, even when he said otherwise, their support was the only thing that kept him alive, kept him sane.

If only for a little while.

_They are inside my head_

_Climbing the walls_

_Falling off the ceiling_

_Jumping on the floor_

_Voices and calls_

_And on the edge of sanity_

_I stumble and fall_

_Through the gates of the endless halls_

But even so,

They had fallen for his guise even they did not see, or chose to ignore, the darkness and insanity growing inside of him the longer he stayed.

They never saw him slowly falling into the abyss.

They never saw him slip away.

They never got the chance to let him go.

He never got to tell them goodbye to their faces.

_Soldier, walk with me_

_Through the valley of eternity_

_In passion I see_

_Am I the one only the mirror sees?_

_Through the valley of eternity_

_Am I the one only the mirror sees?_

_A distant call for me_

_I am lost within my memory_

_Lost in the maze_

_The secret place that no one's ever seen_

_I am lost within my memory_

_The secret place that no one's ever seen_

_Silent cries of despair_

_Through the valley of eternity_

_What sanity remains_

_Within this fragile, twisted mind_

That was nearly five years ago.

He had never looked back. Preferring instead to keep going forward.

He told himself they were better off without him. At least now they could go on with their own lives, unhindered by the complications of being associated with him.

Then, perhaps years from now,

They might meet again.

But till then….

_I am all alone_

_Me, myself, and I_

_Echoes pound my head_

_Shapeless forms everywhere_

_I think, therefore I am_

_You are a fantasy_

_Made by me_

_I dream this world_

_When I end, the world will end with me_

_I am everything_

_You are me_

_Sleep my child to never be_

This was his life,

Without them,

Without magic

Without Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived

His past was but a distant dream

_I fell asleep, to sweet lullaby_

_A sleep in which I had a dream_

_In this dream_

_I was a different me_

_This_ was his life

Glaring lights

Raging fans

And rabid reporters

This was his reality his reality,

His refuge from dreaming.

A magic all of its own

_Now I sit here alone, so cold_

_Left in the dark, to feel_

_Pity my soul_

_What is left to say?_

_What is left to see?_

_Where did I fail?_

_Watched me and my new desire_

_Emptier than ever_

_But feeling complete_

_I conceil myself_

_Until night falls_

_I am who I am_

_I just want to be_

_I hear a voice_

_Who could it be?_

_Is there anybody else here with me?_

_Why do you torture me?_

_Won't you leave me be?_

_Am I whom I should be?_

_For all that you are lies only within of me_

_Out of reach, out of sight_

_I feel strange and lost_

_Can you lead me right?_

_It's too dark for me to see_

_Capture of soul_

_won`t you please forgive me?_

_...forgive me..._

_I heard the tales_

_Of the secret way_

_That tears are replacements_

_For what has been taken away_

_From us and the lost_

_Still, all I see is burning fields_

_Still, all I hear is dying screams_

_Am I who I should be?_

_For all that you are_

_Lies only within me_

_I am the future_

_I am the past_

_I am what you wish for_

_The god you wish to be_

_I am the voice_

_Behind the silent scream_

_I am the dark_

_And the light you'll never see_

_I am the blood_

_That makes your soul free_

_I am pure_

_I am unclean_

_It takes one to be a god_

_It takes one to feel lonely_

_It takes two to outlast me_

_It takes two to feel complete_

_It takes a moon to light the stars_

_It takes a light to see the dark_

_Insanity reached_

_Whispering voice_

_The sky above the stars_

_The wind below the moon_

_The light created shadows_

_The dark beyond the eyes_

_I sat before myself_

_I looked above below_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Alright so that's it for day one**** I hope you like.**

**And remember lots of reviews make for a happy Ebby and happy a Ebby makes for more PF.**

**Ciao for now,**

**XOXO**

**Eb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Three more days and here's chapter two**

**See you at he bottom,**

**Eb**

~o~

**Five years**

It was five years to date, that he'd disappeared from their lives.

Five years in which they searched high and low for him.

Five years of holding on tightly to slowly, painfully fading hope.

Five years had they missed their friend, their brother, their charge

Their leader.

Five years of self blame

Five years since they failed him

Five years since he left

And now they had found him.

Found him in the most unexpected of ways,

In the least expected of places.

They hadn't even been looking.

_Five years_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So tell me again why I let you guys force me to come and watch this group- DemmiRooze or something- play?" asked the irate blond for the seventh time in less than ten minutes.

This had not been the way he'd planned on spending of his brothers disappearance. What had his boyfriend even been thinking when he went along with this idiotic plan.

Damn Gryffindors.

"The band is called _Devil Rose_ not _DemmiRooze_ and they are a huge hit among the muggles" a red haired man answered patiently.

He had long since gotten used to his boyfriends acerbic moods and had learned to read between the lines and let the negativity bounce off of him, knowing this was the blonds way of hiding the rising depression. He got like this every year and every year they would force him to get out of the house, refusing to let him wallow in the pit of self recrimination he insisted on digging for himself.

Of everyone, he seemed to blame himself the most for their friends departure. He blamed himself, for not seeing the signs for not stopping him, not being there for him.

The two of them had been like brothers during the last two years before the final battle, the notion strengthened by the bloodbrothers bond they shared. They'd had so much in common, both good things and bad, sometimes even they believed that perhaps they had _too much _in common.

They could relate to each other on a level that no one else had ever been able to.

Those two years had been so different from the previous ones in which they had still been bitter enemies…

Even now Draco could still remember the day that they had decided to burry the hatchet and try for a tentative truce that had then slowly evolved into something so much more.

That day had heralded a big change for all of them and they never regretted it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The arena was full.

Crowded with raging fans waiting impatiently for the band to appear.

Upfront, a darkened stage just waiting for the players to find their way on to it.

"I still can't believe you people dragged me here" grumbled Draco.

"Oh hush Draco" Hermione mollified him " I promise it'll be fun. I heard then on the radio last month and they're really good. "

"Besides", Ron added from next to his wife of two years "It was Charlie who did all the dragging. We just cheered him on."

"I aught to hex you for that Weasel"

" Oi! No need to get nasty Malfoy, I was just saying"

" Ow grow up Ron" Ginny huffed as she lightly cuffed her brother over the head "You know this is a bad day for Dray so if you tease him it's on your head and none of us will lift a finger to help you"

Ron scowled " Hey! He's not the only one who lost a friend so why should we all have to walk on eggshells around him? And why are you always on his side anyway, I bet that's Zabini's doing, befuddling your brain he is"

Blaise just smirked and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder "What can I say Ron. It's hard to deny the famous Zabini charm, right Gin darling?"

"I think infamous is the term you're looking for love" Ginny deadpanned " Now why don't you and that charm of yours go help Nev and Luna with the drinks hmm?"

"Of course dear, anything for the wife"

Ron gave a small snort as the dark man left to do as told.

"He's so whipped"

"What did you say Ronald?"

"Nothing Mione"

Laughter ensued

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…_

_GIVE A WARM WELCOME TOOOOOOOO_

_DEVILLLLL ROSE!_

The crowd went crazy as when the announcers voice finally filtered through the speakers, one by one the spotlights flared to life, focusing onto the figures on stage

_AND HERE WE HAVE THEM!_

_ON THE DRUMS WE HAVE BEATMASTER JACOOOOOB ZWART!_

_ON THE KEYBOARD WE HAVE THE MAESTRO SIREOOOOON SALIIIIIIIR!_

_WITH THE ELECTRIC GUITAAR HUNTERRRR THE KING DAVIDSSSS_

_AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST _

_ALSO WITH GUITAR WE HAVE LEAD SINGER EXRAORDINAIRE… _

_NUMBER ONE HEARTTHOB …._

_GIDEOOOOON SSSSSNAKE!_

~o~

_A vision, a call_

_In times before my fall_

_In life before I became_

_I dreamt I was insane_

Five years,

Only to be reunited again in the unlikeliest of ways.

Five years for their paths to realign

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'd like to dedicate my next song to someone very close to my heart.

My love, my muse and the secret to my continued sanity.

The wonderful and beautiful Isis Demarche without whom I'd be nothing but a shadow.

I love you my lady. And I am forever grateful to have you in my life and wish to keep it that way for a very long time.

Now I know this is really unconventional but I've never been one to take the conventional road anyway so…

With this song I'd like to ask you to be my wife"

_There is a rose in the Devil's garden  
>In shadow it grows alone<br>Many things are dangerous now  
>In this garden we call home<em>

Be careful as you make your way  
>Some things are poison to the touch<br>You've spent your life here in this place  
>You long to run away so much<p>

My love it is a black rose (my love it is a black rose)  
>Held out to you by the hand of fate (held by the hand of fate now)<br>And as this dark romance grows...  
>It's not from the sun, but the starlight that's so far away<br>Above the Devil's garden

The fertile soil of poisoned hearts  
>Fed by tears and nighttime rain<br>Under Transylvanian moon  
>Grows the flower bred from pain<p>

Death is pure - life is not  
>So ask yourself, what do you want?<br>As for me, well I want you  
>So pick the black rose and let its thorns cut you<p>

My love it is a black rose (my love it is a black rose)  
>Held out to you by the hand of fate (held by the hand of fate now)<br>And as this dark romance grows...  
>It's not from the sun, but the starlight that's so far away<br>Above the Devil's garden

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the end of the song there wasn't a dry eye in the whole arena as people cheered for their idol.

Somewhere in the arena eight wizards silently stood watching their renegade friend as a Nubian beauty nearly skipped onto stage. Dark waving locks flying around her tanned face that seemed to be lit up with pure joy as she launched herself into Gideon's waiting arms, peppering his face with kisses.

With the microphone so close no one in the arena had any trouble hearing her ecstatic uttering of acceptance.

And as the audience once more cheered with gusto a soft smile formed on their faces.

Maybe five years were worth it to see their friend whole again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Alright so that's it for day two I hope you like.**

**And remember lots of reviews make for a happy Ebby and happy a Ebby doesn't annoy her friends with her nagging for their opinions.**

**Ciao for now,**

**XOXO**

**Eb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**OMG LOL! I just came from watching 'big momma's house' and 'the Hangover' in the cinema right now and i'm still laughing they were **_**sooo**_** hilarious. **

**Anyway**

**Two more days to my B-day and here's chapter three**

**See you at he bottom,**

**Eb**

**(Dis)claimer: Seriously people I. DON'T. OWN. HP. If I did I would me a millionaire **

**By now and I wouldn't have to work at some crappy supermarket taking BS from my boss who hates me because I'm smarter than her despite being nineteen years her senior. Also I realize I forgot to name the song in the last chapter so here it is**

**"Rose Of The Devil's Garden" by Tiger Army and the song used in this chapter though slightly modified is "Devil's Never Cry" by Devil May Cry 3**

~o~

With their lead singer and being in a state of premarital bliss the crew of Devil Rose took the opportunity to share knowing looks as Hunter took the mike.

" Alright everyone this night has nearly come to its end- and spectacular one at that- but as icing on the proverbial cake the band and I want to take the opportunity – while Gideon is still too distracted to protest – to introduce to you our newest yet oldest single called " No second chance for the Devil"

At this Gideon seemed to snap out of his happy ruse as he proceeded to shoot daggers at his guitarist. All he got for his efforts were knowing smiles as Jacob took over the telling.

" Now the special thing about this new/ old song is that, this is actually the first song our Gideon ever wrote. Now we all thought it was absolutely fantastic in fact it was _this_ song that inspired the name of our band and it would have been our début as well when, luck would have it, our singer got _cold feet_ and _chickened_ out at the last moment."

Boos were heard throughout the whole arena and as if that had been his queue, a grinning Sireon stepped up and took his turn.

" That's the exact same reaction we had people.

But then when asked why our dear Gideon gave us such a good reason that we just didn't have it in us to deny him.

Do you all want to know what his reason was?"

_YEAHHHHH!_

"That's what I thought. Well then, his reasoning was and I quote

' The day I bare my soul and release this song to the public will be the day I make peace with myself and my past and finally move on to the future'

End quote.

Okey so we don't know much about our Gideon's past other than what he's told us but if anything should be taken as a sign that he's ready to move on with his life then it should be this lovely little proposal we all witnesses just now."

" Unfortunately" Hunter chipped in " Looking at little G right now its obvious he's not agreeing with us just yet. So how about a little encouragement hmmm?"

The answer to this was more cheering and screaming as the fans pleaded for their idol to sing.

The sound was deafening

~o~o~

GIDEON! GIDEON! GIDEON!

The crowd was chanting his name

And for the first time in many years he felt like the scared eleven year old schoolboy that was thrust into the limelight before his time.

He felt exposed in a way he couldn't find words to describe.

He was fully aware that the only thing keeping him from bolting right now, were isis' arms around him as she whispered encouragements in his ear.

" You can do it Gideon.

Come on baby do it for me,

For us,

It's time to move on my snake,

Please?"

_It's time to move on…_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'd like to dedicate this song to people very dear to me.

It as been five years to date since I last saw them.

But I've never forgotten the way they always stood by me,

Even in the darkest of times.

I never told them to their faces so I can only hope they know,

That it was only through their support that I am here,

That I can stand here before you on this day.

It was their support that gave me the strength I needed,

To walk away…

Perhaps some day we'll meet again and I'll be able to thank them for that.

But for now…

Too the greater good"

_For the greater good_

~o~

_Steel a soul for a second chance  
>But you will never become a man<em>

My chosen mojo makes me stronger  
>In a life that craves the hunger<br>A Freedom and a quest for life  
>Until the end the judgment night<p>

Bless whit a gift of fights  
>Ghosts call for a judgment night<br>Feel the sorrow of night as morrow  
>Feel the freak like to now tomorrow<p>

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
>Reap the tears of the victim's cries<br>Yearning more to hear the suffer of a  
>Of a demon as I put it under<p>

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
>Passed down the righteous law<br>Serve a justice that duels in me  
>Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see<p>

The eye can see The eye can see The eye can see

The eye can see The eye can see The eye can see

_Bless me with the  
>Leaf off of the tree<br>On it I see  
>The freedom reign<em>

We are falling  
>The light is calling<br>Tears inside me  
>Calm me down<p>

Midnight calling  
>Mist of resolving<br>Crown me, with the  
>Pure green leaf<p>

Praise to my father  
>Blessed by the water<br>Black night, dark sky  
>The devil's cry<p>

Bless me with the  
>Leaf off of the tree<br>On it I see  
>The freedom reign<p>

We are falling  
>The light is calling<br>Tears inside me  
>Calm me down<p>

Midnight calling  
>Mist of resolving<br>Crown me, with the  
>Pure green leaf<p>

Bless me with the  
>Leaf off of the tree<br>On it I see  
>The freedom reign<p>

Praise to my mother  
>Blessed by the fire<br>Bright light, clear day  
>The devil die<p>

(The powers proven to end the madness  
>Upon I take it to end the savage<br>The rays of light a truth of meaning  
>To the grim the blood is pleading)<p>

(A justice rage for all to feel  
>With innocent cries and hatred squeals<br>The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
>When slain an maimed and pacified)<p>

(my chosen torture makes me stronger  
>In a life that craves the hunger<br>A Freedom and a quest for life  
>Until the end the judgment night)<p>

(Watch the footsteps but never follow  
>If you want to live tomorrow<br>Steel a soul for a second chance  
>But you will never become a man)<p>

_~o~_

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

_It was time to truly start living_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Backstage:**

"Mister Snake?"

Gideon had just been relaxing with the band after the most – emotionally – draining performance he'd ever given when a messenger boy came and disturbed his leisure time.

" Hmmm?" was the only answer that came from the man as he lay content with his head in his fiancé's lap a delicate hand running through his hair.

" Some girl gave me a letter to give to you sir"

" And you chose to disturb me for this why? Just put it with the others and I'll take a look at it later."

" Sorry sir but there was a blond boy with her ad he told me to make sure his brother, that's what he called you, read it immediately or else and I quote ' I'll turn your skin inside out through your mouth and cast _incendo _on it'"

Suddenly Gideon sat up so fast it was like someone had lit a fire under him.

" He said what!"

" He said…"

" For fucks sake man! Just give me the damn letter already!", he bellowed waving his hand impatiently for the man to hand over the parcel.

The moment he had the letter – it was a piece of parchment – in his hands he shooed the man away.

Finally alone with his confused fiancé and band mates he unrolled it and started reading.

_Dear Gideon,_

_We're all glad to see that you've finally found yourself but we'd be damned if we're letting you move on without us._

_We've already acquired tickets for your next concert and we expect to see you afterwards for a little catching. It has been five years after all. _

_Congratulations on your engagement and remember,_

_Every hero needs his support group. _

_Love_

_Snakes and Lions ( and the lone Raven too of course)_

_Dragon's Ps. Don't even think of running of again Potter or else I swear I'll hunt you down and make you suffer so badly that it'll make dear oll Voldy look like an amateur._

Gideon couldn't help but shudder. Whether it was from the treat of torture or the prospect of meeting up with his past though…

He wasn't quite sure yet.

_Five years _

_And now the dreams were about to catch up with him_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Alright so that's it for day three people.**

**You all know the drill by now so there's no reason for you not to find and click on that little button at the bottom of the screen and review**

**Ciao for now,**

**XOXO**

**Eb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one,**

**Here's the last chapter. It's short but hey. At least it's something right?**

**See you at he bottom,**

**Eb**

**(Dis)claimer: What do you mean I don't own HP & co? of course I do!  
><strong>**I own each and every one of them from the hero to the villain to the squib accros the road and the rat that ratted out his friends. **

**Seriously people I. DON'T. OWN. HP. Only in my dreams and I'm entitled to those aren't I?**

**The song used in this chapter is** '**If Everyone Cared' by Nickleback ( I absolutely love this song)**

~o~

"Alright everybody, before we start I'd like to thank you all for being here on this special occasion. Namely Devil Rose's twenty year anniversary.

Now to get this party started the band and I would like to play a new song for you. It's a tad different from our usual style but we think we did okay.

As usual we'd like to dedicate this song to our friends, family and fans but I'd like to make a special dedication to my kids Iris, Xander and Orion who's birthday it was yesterday and to my baby girl Heather who's due in two weeks.

I'd also like to dedicate this song to my godson Teddy and my little cousins Hugo, Rose, Victoire and Scorpius who's becoming more and more likes his old man every day.

And yes Draco you are becoming old, take it like a man and deal with it.

Here's to the next generation people!"

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_(I'm alive)_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died..._

_[Chorus]_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

~o~

_Yes,_

_The dreams had caught up and become reality._

_Or perhaps…_

_Reality had become part of the dream_

_It was good to dream _

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**So that's the end of this story.**

**Reviews make the world go round people and right now it's at a standstill.**

**So do a good deed and save the world**

**XOXO,**

**Eb**


End file.
